


Peik Lin’s Party Adventure

by ElasticElla



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Playing as Peik Lin, explore Singapore’s biggest event of the year.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	1. The Oh-So Exclusive Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Highly recommended that you play this game in chapter by chapter view rather than view all. There are seven total endings and six possible ships, hope you enjoy!

Returning to the Chu-Young mansion for the after-party is an experience in itself. You of course have your classy and reliable car, which feels a lot more classy when you aren’t tailing a stretch limo. Other modes of transport include a pair of motorcycles, a party bus, a few cars worth small mansions themselves, and two helicopters. Really, you’re surprised no one’s riding in on a gold-encrusted scooter or a freakin' pair of mystical pegasuses. 

What you like best about Rachel and Nick’s new place is they don’t have scary knife gun wielding guards outside the gates. You’ve already changed into the perfect shimmery cocktail dress, as if you'd be caught wearing the same dress to the party and after-party, that is not only gorgeous but easy to remove. (If like you need to pee. For sure, no other reason. No cliches here, nuh uh. And there’s gonna be so many champagne toasts. Rich people fuckin' love their bubbly.)

A valet takes your keys with a sniff, which rude, but fair, and you head inside. The engagement party was nice, and you’re really looking forward to a smaller group of people –

Closest friends and family only your entire ass. There are maybe forty people milling about in the entrance hall slash living room alone, and you don’t recognize a single person. 

What would you like to do? 

-[Hit the bar, time to drink that mad fancy stuff before talking to strangers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743268)  
-[Go into the kitchen and ~~look for desserts~~ see if any help is needed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744054)  
-[Head upstairs for some epic selfies with the paintings that definitely cost more than your family fortune.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744873)


	2. Buy You a Drank

Predictably, the bar is rather full. You spot Oliver leaving with some hunk, mentally sending a high five his way. (Rainbow sheep of solidarity for the win!) 

The bartender is practically running between people, mixing up more cocktails – but you find a tray full of champagne flutes, selecting one. Champagne always has that fun expensive taste regardless of quality, you blame the French. 

There is one open bar stool, do you want to take it: 

-[Snag that last bar stool, you’re going to want a real cocktail after this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743379)  
-[Nah, grab a bottle of champagne and sit on the plush leather chairs. (You assume the lack of staff hovering about is why no one has opted for them. Fools.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743871)


	3. Hit the Bar

You spot the bartender topping a drink with baby blue cotton candy and gold flakes, and you are absolutely having whatever she’s having. 

Said bartender approaches as you sit, and you point to the exciting drink, a woman in a hot pink dress guzzling it down at a frankly impressive speed. “One of those please.” 

“Make that two,” the person next to you says. 

You turn, and there’s an absolutely stunning woman in a tight cream dress. Really the night's most probable conspiracy theory is that the Youngs hired hot people to act as their friends and family, and if so, you are so digging it. 

“Amanda,” she says, extending a hand. 

It sounds familiar, but you can’t place it, shaking her hand. “Peik Lin, best friend of the to-be bride. You?” 

“Family lawyer, Nick’s side,” she adds unnecessarily. 

It clicks at lawyer, words escaping your mouth as the bartender sets the two drinks down, “Fish bitch!” 

She winces, taking a deep sip from her drink. “Not my finest moment.” 

Would you like to:  
  
-[Lay into her about what she did.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743526)  
-[Grab your cocktail and go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	4. Fish Oil, Best Taken Daily

You snort at the understatement. “Uh huh, I’m surprised you were invited at all after what you did.” 

Her eyes drop, “Your friend is very gracious, forgiving.” 

“Yeah, well. I’m not.” 

Amanda has the nerve to look amused at that, as if your disapproval is irrelevant. Which. It totally isn’t. Eventual Maid of Honor status is status dammit. You could rearrange the seating chart and put her with all the tiny screaming children. (Not that the seating chart has even been made yet, but your input could totally count.) 

“Mhmm. What do you suggest then?” 

You go for your drink, cotton candy slowly melting into it. As expected, it’s overly sugary sweet and completely delicious. You turn back to Amanda, she’d asked you a question, right. She’s leaning forward to sip her drink, cleavage like an evil black hole of sexiness. 

She catches your eye with a grin, “Well if you think I don’t belong at the party, wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes,” the honest answer comes quick, she’s definitely an evil seductress. At least this way she won’t infect anyone else at the party. Yeah, you’re totally taking one for the team. You sapphic hero. 

Amanda gets up, grabs your hand and walks you out to the parking lot and into the stretch limo. Tells the driver to take us to her house, and then attacks. 

Her lips are on yours before you’re oriented, pulling you onto her lap, and she must be a great lawyer, aggressive as fuck. Her hands tug through your hair, and dammit, she’s really good at this. Amanda nibbles on your lower lip before licking back into your mouth, stealing all your breath away. 

Oh fuck, she’s like _really_ good at this. 

Her fingers slip up your dress, and all thoughts unrelated to immediate pleasure dissipate. Amanda rocks against you with the car’s gentle motion, and alright, maybe all those stupid American movies about limo sex were totally right. 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	5. Walk Away

You wander around aimlessly for a bit, head all the way down to the basement. Rachel had mentioned something or other about new marble floors and a possible pool. The pool thing hasn’t happened yet, or you’d be wearing a bikini under your dress. (You do have a spare swimsuit in your car for emergencies.) 

Halfway down the stairs you feel a pulsing beat, wide grin on your face once you hit the landing. There are revolving strobe lights, and the black light makes your dress shimmer, white lining glowing. A cover of Material Girl comes on, and you happily join the dancing masses. You’re totally gonna sweat through your make up in no time, but so is everyone else here. (And if you really need a touch up, you did stash a mini-kit in Rachel’s vanity.)

You spot Oliver dancing in the middle of everyone, glow sticks in his hands, and you’re pretty sure he’s the genius that set this up. You shimmy your way over, pass a really gorgeous melting gold type dress. 

“Girl! You found the fun party!” Oliver exclaims, twirling you around. 

You laugh easy, dancing the night away. 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	6. Comfort for the Win

Champagne bottle in hand, you crash on the squashiest comfiest chair. Your feet instantly feel relief, flats don’t go with the dress, but maybe you should have made an exception. 

Then again, you do look fine as hell. (And let's be real: you only noticed because of how crazy comfy this chair is.)

As if to prove your ego, a woman in a tiny hot pink dress approaches, hips swinging dramatically. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, swishing as she walks. Her tits are bouncing, nipples pressed through the fabric, and you gulp down the champagne. Yup, she’s a hundred and ten percent not wearing a bra. 

She looks familiar, and you catch two older women pointing at her and giggling. Bitches. God, you can’t stand old money people sometimes. So what, lady in pink obviously didn’t get the dress code, who freakin’ cares. 

She gracelessly falls into the chair next to yours, immediately leaning over edge towards you. 

“Hi! I’m Kitty Pong, actress –”

Your brain screeches to a halt. Oh fuck. Kitty Pong. _Two Girls, One Cup of Noodles._ A film you might have looked up after Oliver mentioned it. Fake lesbian porn that yeah, you might have watched more than was warranted given how poorly acted it was. Heck, Kitty even has a long manicure now – hot pink tips to match the dress. 

“-you are?” 

“Peik Lin,” you guess, grateful when Kitty continues to smile. 

“You looked so, hic, lonely over here. I _had_ to join you.” 

She snatches the champagne bottle, as you say, “Here, lemme grab you a-”

Kitty takes a long swig directly from the bottle. 

“-or not. Yeah glasses are for suckers. Twenty-twenty vision all the way baby.” 

Kitty drops the bottle back on the table, a small burp making her flush and sway. “Oh, I don’t feel so good.” 

“No shit,” you mutter under your breath. 

You decide to:  
  
-[Tell her to wait here and get her some water.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744012)  
-[Find some staff to take care of Kitty and leave. You came to party, not to take care of intoxicated strangers, no matter how pretty they are.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	7. Water is Your Friend

“Alright let’s get you hydrated, wait here. Okay?” 

“Mhmm,” she hums, and you go back to the bar. 

It takes a bit before the bartender gets to you, and unfortunately you don’t see any bottles of water to just grab. By the time you have acquired water, Kitty’s disappeared, not a stitch of hot pink to be found. 

With a sigh and cursing your college RA instincts, so not worth the free housing, you go look for her. Trying random doors, you interrupt more than a few couples hooking up. One group of three or four and _damn_ , that’s bold, having a small orgy in the guest room. You check rooms quickly, would rather not witness anything scandalous. (The journalist following Eddie Cheng around disappeared entirely, the mega-rich are so wack.) 

You eventually find Kitty in the bathroom, and really, that should’ve been the first place you checked. It’s clearly been too many years since you talked freshmen through drunk breakdowns. 

“Peik Lin!” Kitty exclaims upon seeing you, and honestly you’re amazed she remembers your name. She throws her arms around you, “You should t-ake me home.” 

Extricating yourself, you hand her the water. “Let’s get you sobered up, yeah?” 

Kitty pouts big, lip gloss shiny. “No. Wanna have fun.” Her expression brightens, “Girls just wanna have fun!” 

“Uh huh, well this is uh, super fun water. The most fun.” 

Kitty looks skeptical, but she takes the glass from you. Downs it all at once like a giant shot, and yeah, she would have destroyed you in college. (But what a way to go.) 

“M’sleepy,” she mumbles, falling back against you. 

“Alright, let’s get you somewhere quiet, okay?”

There’s gotta be an empty guest room somewhere without hotties hooking up, this mansion is redonkulously huge. And maybe once Kitty’s asleep, you can scavenge for some leftover cake. 

(Tucked in, Kitty is reluctant to let go of your hand, makes you promise a date to her future sober self.) 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	8. Food for the Win

You’ve been to a Young event before, and this being a Chu-Young event means there’s sure to be an even wider array of delicacies to eat. A girl’s gotta have her priorities in check, and you head to the kitchen – the very first room you memorized in the building’s layout. The only room, but whatever. 

In the crowded hallway, you notice a waiter carrying a five tier cake to the dining room. It looks fucking scrumptious.

Do you:  
  
-[Follow that cake!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744459)  
-[See what’s going on in the kitchen – you gotta see all the options to properly evaluate them.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744135)


	9. Venture to the Kitchens

Incredible as the cake may look, you won’t be so easily distracted. 

Instead of finding Rachel, you find Eleanor ordering the kitchen staff about as though it’s her own house. Given that she gifted the happy couple it – not guilty about her actions at all that one nor trying to keep them both in Singapore full time – the ease makes sense. Her gauzy dress is much more transparent under the bright white kitchen lights, feels like you're fighting gravity to keep your eyes up. Goddamn, she really makes the whole milf thing work for her. (Gilf? Whatever, she hot.)

She spots you instantly, a cog out of place. Her eyes drag over your dress, and okay maybe it screams new money, but it’s still cute dammit. Doesn’t deserve that level of look. Maybe like half of that. 

“The party is the other direction.” 

You answer her:  
  
\- [“Just checking on the food. I brought a pretty complicated platter so, I better do that…”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744336)  
\- [“Right you are,” you say and turn back around.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	10. A Goh Family Recipe

Eleanor doesn’t crinkle her nose, but gosh does it look like she wants to. “Ah the… fried chicken dish, yes?” 

You grin, “Yup! You have to assemble it right to make the chicken finger dinosaur. Rachel’s favorite from our college days.”

The neon green tray is easy to find in the pile of food, and they clearly didn’t know what to do with it – at least the chicken was warmed up. Cracking your knuckles, you get to work, one T-Rex coming up. 

The kitchen empties as you piece it together, of food and staff. By the time you’re finishing, adding ketchup eyes to the T-Rex, Eleanor is the only one left. 

“That’s quite the sculpture.” 

Her tone is largely dismissive, but there’s a tiny smidgen that might be impressed, and you take the victory. After all, she’s clearly stuck around even though she doesn’t need to be here. Either she totally wants to jump your bones or – 

“So who are you hiding from?” 

Eleanor sniffs, but there’s a light dusting of pink in her cheeks. “I would do no such thing. How childish.” 

You hop up on an empty counter, kicking your feet back and forth, delighting in her appalled look. 

“C’mon, I won’t tell anyone. Family? Friend? Lover?” 

Eleanor doesn’t answer, a tiny smile tucked into the corners of her mouth. 

The right answer hits you like a lightning bolt, spilling from your lips before you can think better of it, “Ex-husband! Nick said-” you finally stop yourself, but the damage is already done, Eleanor’s face closing off. 

“I mean uh, who cares, you’re totally winning the divorce. Want me to play improperly young new lover, ‘cause I can be like real convincing.” 

“I’m sure you can,” Eleanor says. 

“Was that – ohmygod – was that a joke? Or are you hitting on me? ‘Cause I’m like, really good with either.” 

Eleanor dons a smug smile, takes your hand and pulls you down from the counter. “Let’s go serve your… delicacy.” 

“Joke, got it,” you say, which yeah, that makes more sense. 

Eleanor helps you set up the T-Rex, even tells you a frankly scandalous story about Eddie Cheng and Bernard Tai from their younger years. By the end of the night, you have an invite to Eleanor’s weekly Mahjong game and becoming her scandalously young rebound doesn’t sound half as ridiculous as before. (Still sounds as hot though, hotter really now that you know how her lips curl into a restrained smile when she’s amused.)

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	11. Want That Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake

There is _no way_ there’s anything as glorious as a five tier cake in the kitchen. There are slices of mango and nectarines against a crisp white lace icing, and it is by far the most decadent cake you have ever seen. It definitely belongs on instagram, probably had a professional photoshoot before getting here. (Even so, this cake will for sure be out done by their wedding cake, but whatever, that’s like a year away.) 

There’s an evil little placard next to the cake that reads, ‘Cutting at Midnight’. Which is far too far away with how incredibly delicious the cake looks. And this is just the outside! Who knows what excitements are in the sponge or filling. 

“Should’ve known I’d find you here,” Rachel greets you with a hug. And really, something must be wrong with all the other party-goers since you two have the entire room to yourselves. 

You grin easy, “You know me. Midnight? Really? What kinda patience do you think we all have?” 

“I know,” she says, apologetic and mischievous. Rachel swipes up a finger full of frosting from the back, presenting it to you. 

You:  
  
-[Eat it, obviously. Frosting for the win.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61744672)  
-[Sexual tension with the bride-to-be? Nah, you’re out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	12. Want to Lick the Icing Off

“Pretty sure you’re supposed to do this with Nick,” you tease, but you’re absolutely trying it early, sucking it off Rachel’s finger. The frosting is super sweet, but balanced, a hint of orange zest. Mmm, that fancy-shmancy sugar is so damn good.

You lick your lips clean, Rachel following the motion in a way she hasn’t done since college. “Yeah, Nick and I have been talking about trying new things. Opening things up.” 

Your eyebrows jump, “Kinda early for that, no? What happens when you get bored a year into your marriage and need to spice things up, and you're already super modern and kinky?” 

Rachel rolls her eyes, “That’s not going to happen.” 

Your eyes narrow, she sounds too sure, almost like – “You two kinky bastards have already been boinking other people!” 

“Boinking?” Rachel echoes with a groan. "Really, that's the word you wanna-" 

“Ohmygod, Colin and Araminta!” 

“How do you that?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t come to me first. I thought our college fling meant more to you,” you say, wiping away a fake tear. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she says fondly. “Well, think about it. Or don’t, our friendship-” 

“Yeah, yeah,” you cut her off. “I remember the speech from last time.” 

“It wasn’t the same speech.” 

“Uh huh, sure. My answer’s the same.” 

“Cool,” Rachel grins, letting it go, which means it _totally_ was the same speech. She follows up the word with a kiss, and yeah, very cool. 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	13. Explore Upstairs

Step one of attending the snoshiest parties should always be epic selfies. The Young mansion selfies topped two hundred thousand likes, and added to your following quite nicely. (Heh, and your mother used to think you messing around on the internet was a waste of time.) 

You’re so close to a million followers, one more awesome photoshoot and, hello more expensive sponsored posts baby! 

There’s an adorable table set up at the top of the stairs, photos from the start to now of Rachel and Nick’s relationship. Your favorite is from one of their park dates, where the two obviously fed the ducks bread when they weren’t supposed to. The captured image is Rachel overtaken by a swarm of ducklings, Nick laughing to the side. 

You hear someone coming upstairs, and you need to pick a direction. (You were already roped into a traditional straight stranger conversation with an older woman who wanted to know if you were single, if you wanted to meet their nephew and have five dozen children, and ugh, no thank you.)

Which way do you want to go:  
-[Left – towards the library for some sexy first edition photos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61745008)  
-[Right – the art gallery, the people wanna see that exclusive painting life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61745326)


	14. Reading is Fundamental

Anyone can get selfies with priceless (or ridiculously highly priced) paintings, it’s called a museum duh. You are going to do the sexiest librarian spread ever with some extravagant as hell props. You're gonna redefine the genre. Glasses companies are going to be fighting each other to get you wearing their frames in the next viral post. Oh yeah, you got this.

Stepping into the library, you hear faint crying. Someone’s on the chaise, only the corner of their head visible and they presumably haven’t realized you’re in the room yet. 

Would you like to:  
  
-[Stealthily see who it is before deciding if you should stay or go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61745263)  
-[Make a quick and quiet escape - look you’re topping a mil followers, tonight, no matter what. Can take photos in every other room.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	15. She's Beauty, She's Grace

You’re not a totally horrible person, alright? You just wanna know who it is before possibly devoting a solid chunk of your evening to becoming shoulder-being-cried-on person. Super understandable. 

Inching forwards, you trip on a desk, wincing, and the figure sits up. 

“Hey, uh sorry to disturb you. How are you? I mean, crying alone in a library during a party, obviously not great. You need anything?” 

She turns, and you could smack yourself in the mouth. It’s Astrid freaking Leong. You know your best friend basically married into modern day royalty, but moments like these still take you aback. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, “I’ll leave-” 

“No!” You swallow, that was awkwardly abrasive. “I mean, you should stay. I can leave, or stay if you wanna talk about it? Talking about it is probably the thing to do.” 

Astrid looks you over, wiping her face. “Peik Lin right? Rachel’s friend.” 

“That’s me.” 

She pats the spot next to her, and you sit. 

“I thought I’d finished processing the end of my marriage, but I was looking at Nick and Rachel’s photos and… it hit me all over again.” Astrid sighs, “I can’t imagine going through a relationship again, even if there was a happier ending.” 

“You don’t have to,” you say, and judging by Astrid’s look your tone isn’t near gentle enough. “I mean you can of course, it’s up to you.” 

“Unless I wait too long and turn out like one of the bible book club aunties.” 

A laugh escapes you before you can respond seriously. Astrid smiles, strained. 

“Look a fox like you?” You say, nudging her shoulder. As if her natural beauty isn’t enough, she’s clad in an artistic melting gold dress, looks every inch the leading lady. “You’ll be fine.”

Astrid bites her lower lip, “It’s silly but I can’t – I can’t turn forty and still be single. I can’t take whatever the media will throw at me.” 

“You’ll be fine. And hey, if you get desperate, I look awesome in a tux.” 

Astrid smiles, standing up. “Thanks. Back to the party?” 

“Sure. Just say ‘bible book club’ if you need an escape.” 

Astrid laughs, and you both head down to where the cake’s being cut. 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


	16. Baby, You’re a Masterpiece

Art photographed with art – what could be better? You take a sharp right to the gallery, whistling under your breath. 

It’s seemingly empty – or the first room is at least, because yeah, Rachel’s that level of rich now. Freakin' multiple room home gallery rich. The paintings would probably be more impressive if you recognized them, but whatever, it’s a vibe. (You’re pretty sure that’s how the kids’ these days are using the lingo.) 

“Not your optimal angle,” someone mutters, and you jump to see Fiona, most talked about divorcee of the moment. 

You’re not really sure why she’s here – in the gallery, at the party – and you reply: 

\- [“Uh huh, you think you can do better?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61745485)  
\- [“Girl please, I’m all optimal angles,” and show her your admittedly most optimal angle – your ass – as you leave.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743730)


	17. To be the Best

Fiona tosses her hair back, holding out a hand for your phone, “Obviously.” 

It feels weirdly intimate, giving your phone to a quasi-famous celebrity stranger. You've totally made way worse decisions though. 

“Look down, lower, yes, now up. To the right, no, my right, there,” Fiona says as you attempt to follow her directions. 

“Now think about me fucking you.” 

There’s a flash, right before you say, “ _What_.” 

“Mhmm, thought that’d work for you,” Fiona says, handing your phone back. “See?” 

You look down at the screen, and yeah, somehow she captured the exact moment of shocked interest, making for a frankly fantastic photo. Most of the credit goes to your incredible bod and genetics of course, but you would grant a gracious ten percent to Fiona. 

“Damn. You’re really good at this.” 

“It only works the first time on people attracted to me,” Fiona says. 

“So, everyone.” 

“You big flirt," she says with a giggle. 

You pat down your dress, “Would you look at that – I don’t have a wallet on me. How can I ever repay you?” 

“Dropping the cheesy porno lines would be a start.” 

“But how would we finish?” You cringe after the words leave your mouth, “Yeah, not good.” 

Fiona hums, “We’ll have to work on that.” 

“Oh?” 

She nods seriously, “Optimal angles in all qualities of life.” 

And Fiona kisses you, in what you wholly believe is the most optimal way. 

[[the end. restart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455556/chapters/61743097)]


End file.
